Civil Unrest
by Jordz0005
Summary: Civil protection officer Frank Carter is going through trouble...and just his luck...it happens in the middle of the uprising  Review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Half-life is owned by valve not me

Authors Notes: The battle for the command center was my idea of a full on start, as in, he wakes up in the middle of a huge war with soldiers everywhere, and when i was writing it i thought it was a pretty good way to start my first fan fiction, with a battle

The battle for the command centre

"WAKE UP" shouted Commander Larson "Let's go come on move it, the rebels are outside, we NEED to evacuate" Commander Larson looked like an old man when he wasn't wearing his dull blank silver Civil Protection mask. "Urgh my head" Said Civil Protection Officer Frank Carter as he awoke, the sounds of gunfire and booming explosions alerted him as he realised this wasn't a drill "Gear up NOW, I need you out here" Said Commander Larson as Frank put on his metal mask and grabbed his stun stick "Freaking finally" Said Larson as the two ran out of the military bunker like room and into the blank metal command centre "This is Commander Henry Larson looking for all available CP units" Shouted Larson into the microphone stationed on the control panel a voice began to arrive "ZPPPT…..All available units are currently handling the street situation…..ZPPPT" came over the speakers very loudly before cutting out "Urgh, we need more assistance, listen, gear up and get your ass OUT THERE AND START SHOOTING" Commander Larson said, obviously nervous about the current situation, Frank ran to the door before it was blown open in an explosion by a group of rebels "There's one in here" shouted one of the rebels to their team mates before up to 5 rebels ran in and shot frank carter in the leg…..

Frank awoke in a wooden chair, a deep death like feeling was invading the room, and then the only door in the dark room swung open, it was a man in his early 30's wearing a Civil Protection uniform "Alright, who are you wise guy" he said in a youthful voice "Im….Just….Me" Frank responded with, quite scared by the fact that the rebels had spies placed in the civil protection "Well, Just Me, it turns out you have been killing rebel members non-stop for the past few years" He said making Frank angry at the fact that he was meant to kill rebels too as he was a Civil protection officer "You Bastard! You're meant to kill them too!" Frank shouted at him, the ropes across his arms tightened as he tried to lean forward "Oh really, well I don't have any intentions to murder the INNOCENT" The rebel spy said very loudly before a young lady walked into the room "Barney maybe I should take over" She said to him before leading him out of the room and then re-entering "Alright, im alyx vance" She said obviously playing "Good Cop Bad Cop" "Listen, if you explain to barney who you are im sure he will- "But I Don't know what's so special about me" Frank cut in "Im just a civil protection officer who recently killed a man wearing an orange and yellow suit THAT'S ALL" he said before being silenced by the unforgiving angry look on Alyx's face "YOU KILLED A MAN IN AN ORANGE AND YELLOW SUIT?" She hissed at him "What, was he special" Frank asked, quite scared by her anger "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE YOU TWIT" Alyx shouted at him "Well im sorry, jeez it's not like there's someone you know who has supernatural powers and can bring him back" and then the anger passed from her face after Frank said it "there is….one person….he is odd though….No…I won't" Alyx said before walking out of the room "GET THIS IDIOT OUTTA HERE" the sound of barneys voice rumbled from behind the door, as he said it, two rebels ran in, blind folded him and carried him away.


	2. Chapter 2

For the greater good

As Frank awoke from his "sleep" the blurry blue in his eyes quickly changed to the sky, Frank got out of the dumpster he awoke in and looked at his uniform, he managed to find his CP Radio and un-clipped it from its position and held it up to his mouth "This is CP Unit 385 requesting APC pickup, ive just awoken in a dumpster after being interrogated by rebels" he said over the radio, before booming laughter from possibly every single CP unit flowed through his radio "Whats so funny?" he said, getting frustrated "Oh nothing, its just that CP units don't usually wake up in a DUMPSTER" the voice of Commander Larson filled the radio "Oh crap, you can hear this cant you" Frank said as he looked around to get a better understanding of where he is "Yes, anyway we will send an APC to pick you up right away smelly" and with that, the radio fell silent 'Great' Frank thought to himself 'im stuck who knows where after waking up in a dumpster and now only is this a WAR zone but every CP unit in city 17 is laughing at me' he thought, somehow contemplating what it would be like to join the rebel forces 'hmm, they seem happy, shoot this save your life that, it sounds like my kind of life, except, how do I join looking like this' he thought, so he took off his uniform and was only wearing his underwear 'now to find one of them and sign up' he walked over to a group of rebels, talking to each other tactically "Alright, get group number 1 to the hotel and- "Excuse me" Frank interrupted "Ye- what the? Your in your underwear?" the rebels said "Don't worry, listen I would like to join you" Frank said 'little do these idiots know im actually a spy for the combine' he thought to himself "Alright then, Eliza can you gear him up?" the tactical rebel said before a young female rebel stepped out from the crowd and led him to the rebel base.

"This is where we work on tactical information, we have been here for weeks, plotting against the combine" Eliza said as she led him though the base "this is our gear room, as you can see it has the armour, weapons and ammo" Eliza said before grabbing a suit of armor and some clothing "Put all this one and then come back when you're done" she said before going to tell the others of the new rebel, as soon as Frank was out of view he tapped on the radio he was keeping in his hand "This is CP officer 385, if you have my location send an APC stat, im in a rebel base, they think im joining them" he whispered into the radio "Alright 17 units will be there in 3 minutes, hold tight" the radio replyed. Eliza walked in with some soup "Here have this, you look freezing" she said before handing him the bowl of soup "here, there should be a resting area somewhere, oh right, we have a resting area for injured soldiers, it also functions as a cafeteria" Eliza said while leading him into the "cafeteria". The soup was nice and Frank was now geared up in a rebel uniform 'everyone seems so nice here, they actually care about their soldiers, and to think, im betraying the nicest people have ever met "Listen, I have something to tell you" Frank said, which immediately caught Eliza's attention "What is it" she said, sounding concerned "on my way here, I overheard the CP units saying they would raid base 73, is that us?" he asked, her face went black "it…..is…..but, but how would they know where here?" she said to herself, "we should get ready then, if the combine get here soon we have to at least be ready" she said "Attention everyone, the combine will be here soon please remain calm and get geared up and ready at your stations" a booming voice came over what sounded like a PA system. After the three minutes had passed a combine apc arrived (Running down 2 rebels as it arrived) and several combine soldiers jumped out and started shooting the rebels, it was a battle, and since Frank was fighting on the rebels side, he was now an outcast, a traitor…..a rebel.


	3. Chapter 3

A new companion

As Frank and the team of rebels where cleaning up the rest of the combine soldiers, as one of the soldiers was shot, he fell onto his gun, which then fired, sending a bullet at high speeds into Franks leg "Argh" he yelled as he fell onto the ground "Medic" he shouted, before Eliza rushed to him wearing a medical uniform "Ouch, you were shot in the leg looks like that must have hurt" she said before rushing him back into the building. As frank laid on the medical bed he moaned at the intense pain of not only a bullet wound, but having un-trained people taking out the bullet and sowing up his bullet wound, "Alright, nearly done, stay calm" and with that, Eliza pulled out the bullet, sending pain to all nerve systems around that area "ARGH" Frank yelled, before laying back down, it was all over. An hour later he left the medical terminal and walked out of sight to use his CP radio again "What happened, every combine soldier is DEAD" he shouted into the radio, also trying not to be noticed "Get a helicopter down here as well- As he was saying that, he thought about his friends in the rebellion and how they would all die if he did this "wait, cancel it all, stop sending troops" he said "Why, you need top clearance for that" the radio said "Well, I don't care what clearance I need I just need you to STOP SENDING TROOPS" he yelled into the radio "Fine but when your classified as rebel i- "I ALREADY AM A REBEL AN…oh CRAP" he said as he realised what he said "WHAT, YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" The radio boomed, as Eliza walked in "Hey" she said, to Frank as he was stuffing the radio into his armour "Hi, how are things?" he said "Oh good, I was just wanting to ask you, if you would like to take a walk?" she said. As they were walking through the streets of city 17 she said "This place, won't last much longer" she said with a sigh "Why not, the buildings look stable" Frank said in response "I don't mean that, I mean civilization, it won't last longer if the combine keep doing what they're doing" she said "Oh I see, that's pretty bad" he said "Indeed it is, and yet- she was saying before being cut off at the sight of a burned body, Eliza sighed "Another one has taken their own life because of the combine" she said as she turned around to see frank vomiting into the street gutter "You ok?" she asked as she walked over to frank who had stopped vomiting "Yes im fine now" he said "Its just so bad to see all this and want to live" he said to her "I know, some rebels kill them selves after they see something bad, I don't" she said "So you must have seen a lot huh" he asked "Indeed, ive seen body's, Body parts, and all my friends and family have died, im the last one left" she said, and with that frank felt bad for here 'the only one left' he thought 'but, if she dies, then know one would know, her death would end her family' he thought "We should get back to the base" Eliza said "Alright then" He said before leading her back to the base ' ive got a lot to deal with here' he thought 'im an outcast in the eyes of the combine, they are trying to send troops 24/7 and now I realise my only friend is the last of her family' he thought 'urgh, this is too much' he thought before walking back into the rebel base "Hows it going frank" said one of the rebels "Oh good thanks" he said back, obviously lieing, he wasn't good, he wasn't great, he was in a terrible situation, he needed to evacuate "Hey, while we where walking around I found this" Frank said before handing over the CP radio to Eliza "Wow, that's a Civil Protection radio, we could use it to stop them from attacking us, but we just need an ex-CP" she said, looking around for good candidates "Me, I worked for Civil Protection for a long time, and I have clearance to stop them from sending soldiers" Frank said to Eliza "Ok then, take this and tell them to stop attacking our base" Eliza said while handing Frank the radio "This is Civil Protection officer Frank Carter requesting you stop attacking city 17 street 86" He said over the radio "Fine" was the response "It worked!" Eliza shouted, very happy that now they wouldn't be attacked by the combine. Meanwhile, somewhere else.. "Stop attacking city 17 street 86" Came over the radio "Hmm, SEND ALL OUR TROOPS TO THEM" Shouted Larson


	4. Chapter 4

Evacuation

The attack began with a combine drop ship landing in city 17 near the rebel base, and then it got a little more intense, soldiers were everywhere a war had broken out, but then, too make things worse, they started using head crab shells… "Keep firing" A rebel soldier shouted while trying to be louder than the gun fire "We need to start evacuating" said one of the rebels before having a head crab latch onto his face "EVACUATE" said one of the rebels before getting shot in the face by a combine soldier. The rebels started evacuating the area while being hunted down by the combine "Wake up quickly" Frank awoke to the sound of not only Eliza but the sound of alarms, "We have to get out of here" she said while poking Frank so he would wake up "I don wanna go school….its Saturday" Frank said in his sleep "Wake up!" Eliza yelled and wacked him in the stomach with an SMG "urgh, what the hell is going on here?" Frank asked while becoming more alert of his surroundings "The combine are bombing is with head crab shells, let's go" She said before the two ran out of the room, got geared up and ran out the door. Everywhere Frank looked he could see injured possibly dead rebels using the last of their energy to defend the base "This way" Eliza said while holding onto Frank so he wouldn't get lost, she took him to the jeep area where rebels where getting into jeeps 2 at a time "Here, get in" Eliza said while dragging Frank into a jeep secondary seat and getting into the driver's seat and revved the engine before taking off. On the dust covered road was a jeep speeding down the road at high speeds with combine APC's quickly chasing behind "Damn, they're getting too close here take this" Eliza said before handing Frank an SMG while trying to drive with the other hand "You know what to do" she said before Frank leant out the side and started firing the SMG at the tyres of the APC's. The bullets where missing at first until he hit the front wheels of an APC, sending it crashing over the side of the cliff, exploding on impact of the ground below, the other one started firing missiles at the jeep and thanks to Eliza's driving skills they evaded the missiles with ease. "Keep shooting that SMG" Yelled Eliza as Frank was firing the SMG at the wheels of the APC, one of the bullets luckily hitting thedriver; the driver leant over and hit the self-destruct button blowing the APC to bits, including the Combine soldier driving the APC "Woo, we did it" Yelled Eliza as she drove the two away from the base "It's bad we need to leave like this" Frank said as they drove into a tunnel "It is bad yes, but this is a fresh start for us, we can easily get into contact with the nearest rebel base and live there" Eliza said as she turned the knobs on the jeeps radio to signal the nearest rebel base "This is Eliza Shepard and Frank Carter looking for the nearest rebel base, Base 88 has been destroyed and we are survivor's" Eliza said into the walkie talkie attached to the radio "This is station 19, we are heavily guarded and well equipped, If you wish to join us and stay with us you may" the radio said "Thanks 19, can you send us your coordinates" Eliza said before an incoming message arrived on the radio named: Coordinates "Ok, says here we need to go down the road, take a left at the nearest fork, and then keep going until we see a gate" Eliza said while pulling a map from her rebel armour "Ah, here it is" Eliza said as she pointed to the map "I see, when we get there will the combine know? I mean, if we arrive and its already been destroyed what do we do" Frank asked, concerned about the welfare of the rebels stationed there "Don't worry, this is where barney Calhoun and Alyx Vance command the rebellion" Eliza said to re-assure Frank that they would be fine "Alright, but I have this strange feeling about all this" Frank said as they pulled up outside the gates of the rebel base "Welcome to base 19" Said the guard standing atop of the wall "Thanks" Eliza said to the guard "I'll let you in, just a second" and with that, the gates swung open and Eliza and Frank drove in, finally they made it to their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret

As Frank and Eliza drove through the open iron gates they looked around at all the Rebels who by the looks of things, where decorating for Halloween, Frank looked at the pumpkins hanging from the huts and said to Eliza "Where would you find PUMPKINS in this day and age" "Don't know really, they mostly make fake ones, but sometimes they find real ones" Eliza said back "Weird" Frank told her, the rebels there seemed happy, but almost happy against their own will, it was very odd as the expressions on their faces looked fake, but that didn't disturb Frank as much as knowing Barney Calhoun would be here, he still remembered being interrogated by Barney and a squad of rebels. Frank and Eliza got their hut and had their items stored in the base's storage room, Frank took a walk around the base and the forest in which the base was located, he was walking past trees and looking at the occasional critter that would run by, but while he was walking he saw a small trap door, one that would fit a person in it but nothing else, Frank thought it was strange so he ran back to the base and explained to everyone what he had discovered, but for some reason, no one wanted to believe him, and the said it was probably a tree that fell over or something. Eliza and Frank went to the trap door and opened it, there was nothing in it, nothing but blackness, it made Frank nervous and make him want to leave it…too late, as soon as he thought of something, he had already been pushed in by Eliza, who jumped in after him, on impact Frank and Eliza where knocked unconscious. When Frank and Eliza woke up they were surrounded by combine soldiers, but these where different, these types Frank had never seen before, they're armour was snow white, and they were wearing a while helmet with one red eye in the middle, "Well well well" Said Commander Larson, who stepped into view from behind the soldiers "We finally found you" He said with an evil smirk on his face "Damn you!" Shouted Frank before one of the soldiers knocked Frank and Eliza out…

When Frank awoke a second time he realised he was in a prisoner pod (A small metal prison to hold prisoners) and Eliza was with him, but she was also in a prisoner pod "You're going to be staying here in nova prospect for a long time" Said Commander Larson, but as he did, the alarms started, and all the soldiers ran in one direction, in the distance Frank could hear the sound of ant-lions (Large beetle like aliens) "What the hell is going on" Larson said into his CP Radio "ZPPPPPTTT…Gordon….the one free man…..Broken into…..many dead" Came over the radio before it died. After Larson had ran out of the room with his pistol drawn, Frank and Eliza thought of a plan to escape, but it wouldn't work unless someone let them out, but then, every single prisoner pod dis-engaged and let all the prisoners out, Rebels where running around, grabbing the guns from dead soldiers and using them against the remaining combine. Frank and Eliza found some dead soldiers and took their SMG's and vests and took off for the entrance, hoping to escape. It took them multiple hours of running around, shooting combine soldiers, and helping any rebels they encounter along their way, when they finally reached the entrance door, combine soldiers behind them pressed the close button, luckily Frank leapt through the door and Eliza ran through the door before it shut, but then they realised, yes it was great they escaped, but now everyone inside would be sealed in there…..for good

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long to write this one, my eye was hurting so I had to delay it a little bit


	6. Chapter 6

It took Frank and Eliza 15 Minutes of walking away from the prison to realise what has happened, they have pretty much sentenced people to their death's "Are you sure they will be stuck in there?" asked Frank, hoping there was a chance to rescue everyone from the lockdown, but then he realised his now ex-commander was in there, if his commander has told the rest of the combine about the incident Frank was very sure they wouldn't recognize him anymore, seeing as the combine are mostly aliens with augmentations anyway, "What should we do?" Frank asked Eliza as they stood in the forest, "Hmm, we should go back to that camp of the smiling freaks and tell them what happened" said Eliza as they searched for a means of transport "And what if the smiling people decide to kill us for what happened" said Frank, looking a little worried "Did I say we would tell them that? Here's what happened, we and a group of rebels were kidnapped by the combine and taken to nova prospect, then we were released and the rebels are out shooting ant lions." Eliza said, hoping the lie she just created would work on the strange rebels, who always seem to be happy…

It took them 3 hours of walking but they finally found their camp, they told the guard to let them in and he did with a smirk on his face, they walked in and about everyone there wanted to know what happened to barney and the rebels, Eliza told them the lie and waited for the reaction "Your lying aren't you" one of the townsfolk said "Yeah she is lying" another person said "How do you all know?" Eliza asked, looking confused and a little outraged "*Sigh* it's about time you learnt a little bit about us and our history" one of the townsfolk said before leading Eliza and Frank into the library. "You see, we can read minds." The Rebel said "What? If you can do that how come your always smiling" Eliza asked, extremely confused "We are smiling because we laugh at your embarrassing secrets" the Rebel said " Like you frank, you peed yourself during the time that Ravenholm was infested" the Rebel said to frank before Eliza giggled a bit "Hey! You would too if you were chased by zombies" Frank yelled, trying to retain his dignity "and you Eliza, you lead a squad of rebels you didn't like into the wilderness and shot them all" the Rebel said before Franks jaw dropped "WHAT!" Frank yelled, Eliza sighed "It's true, I took some cowardly traitors into the wilderness and shot them all" Eliza explained "How many did you shoot?" Frank asked, "about 7 to 8" Eliza said to him, knowing he would never forgive her "Well, we can talk about all this later, in the meantime, you have a lot of explaining to do regarding a certain incident" the Rebel said before leading them back to their huts…

When Frank woke up, he realised he and Eliza would have to explain to the whole town what happened, he still couldn't believe they could read minds, but then he realised they are near a radioactive containment facility, but Frank was sure they moved here just because they were a few hundred yards to a missile launch facility, every now and then a missile would launch. Eliza yawned as she woke up "So, who's going to be explaining the situation to the whole town?" Eliza asked Frank, thinking of a way to get out of it "Well, seeing as you're the one with the worst past, I think you can do it" Frank said to her, while trying to remind her of what she did to the squad of Rebels "Oh alright" Eliza said while walking out of the hut, Frank got up and realized something, he still had his civil protection uniform, he could pretend to be them for a while, so he put on his blank mask and uniform, and walked out of the hut…


	7. Chapter 7

As Frank And Eliza walked out of the hut, the citizens realised what Frank was wearing, and immediatly drew fire arms, aiming at them both, "This doesn't look good" Eliza said, when she heard no reply, she turned to see Frank unconsious on the ground, someone had shot him with a silenced weapon, Eliza quickly grabbed Frank's arms and dragged him back into the hut before people could shoot her too, as eliza took a look at Franks injuries, she notices a large bullet wound in Frank's stoumach and grabbed some tweezers from the nearby table, she carefully inserted them into Franks would, and moved around until she found the bullet, she slowly pulled it out, and then heard gun-fire, she quickly pulled the bullet from frank's stoumach and turned to see the Combine where invading the town, shooting everyone in sight, Eliza grabbed Franks arms and dragged him out the back door of the hut, she immediatly drew the weapon in Frank's holster, even though she was armed with a USP Match, she still knew how to fight..

Eliza quickly shot at the combine soldiers, killing one of the four, and injuring another, she lept from behind the hut, and whacked one soldier over the head with the butt of her weapon, and then quickly dispatched the last soldier, before he realised what was happening. She quickly ran back to Frank's aid, and noticed he had woken up, she helped him stand up again, and then they looked around, and realised what had happened..

The city in ruins, hundreds of people dead, the combine getting madder and madder with everything Eliza and Frank do. As soon as frank realised what happened, he switched his radio on, and said in a pain filled voice "This is CP officer Frank Carter, Everything in sector... 17 is ok, no need for backup" as frank was switching off his radio, him and Eliza needed to know what to do "Well, we COULD get rid of the bodys and live here, it is a nice place after all" Eliza suggested, Frank nodded in agreement and walked up to the body pile, ready to get rid of them..


End file.
